


Taste

by SanguisAlter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Spunky Ishtar best Ishtar, rein being lucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguisAlter/pseuds/SanguisAlter
Summary: Ishtar won't be satisfied till she's had her fill.
Relationships: Ishtar/Reinhardt (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Taste

Reinhardt's labored moans echoed through the chamber, mingling with the erotic slurping sounds of spit and come. He gripped his bedsheets so hard it would not be a surprise if his fingers tore holes, trying to match the movements of his liege as she bobbed her head on his cock, swaying her sensuous, exposed rump temptingly. She glanced up at him from her perch on his loins, caught him staring back. Half-lidded, unbelieving, _needy._ Beads of perspiration stuck strands of dark hair to his neck and forehead.

It was past midnight when Ishtar's sudden visit surprised him. She hadn't said a word, nor needed to, the look in her eyes passionate, intense- unlike the ones she wore in battle. Her hand tugged his cravat to crash their lips against each other, their softness and her assertiveness stupefying the Friegan general.

Everything after that was a blur; they somehow made it to the sizable bed behind them without tripping, skilled hands making quick work of clothes heedlessly thrown away, roaming each other's bodies, groping, teasing, drawing out sounds of yearning from them both. She grabbed his erection that had quickly hardened from their heated actions, and what she said next barely rose above a husky whisper, but the desire was clear as day. Dripping off her voice. Shooting liquid fire to his aching groin. 

" _I would like a taste..."_

The mage knight arched his back, thrusting upwards into her hot, wet orifice. Her pleased hum urged him to continue, hitting her throat each time.

It was hardly enough- gods, how he desired to shove her face down and feel her gurgle around him, but he couldn't deny what she was doing felt like heaven. _Damn it all._ It took every fiber of his being to resist the animalistic side she brought out of him. 

Resting his hands on her head, it fit perfectly as if meant to be there. His fingers tangled in her thistle locks, tugging another moan from her. He pulled on them whenever she increased her speed or used her teeth, though the latter was more sporadic due to her not being very knowledgable in this sort of thing, so the thunder goddess placed him at her mercy using her magical hands, skilled hands, soft, plump lips perfect for wrapping around cock, and her mouth. She wished to please him, not injure, and her efforts were proving most effective. 

Her cheeks hollowed in as she loudly sucked on him, swirling her tongue on every inch of his cock. She bathed his scrotum with her spit, kneading both balls one at a time with her mouth, closely watching his face contort. Following the long vein leading up to the tip, she lowered her head further down, taking more and more of him, another helping of his musk overwhelming her.She mimicked her movements from the night before when she had topped him, emptied his sac till there was nothing left in them to give her. Much like she was doing now. 

"Lady Ishtar, your mouth feels so good, so warm- Ahh!"

The rest trailed off with a loud, ecstatic groan. He was close. She could feel it, the desperate plea unheard of from the General of the Gelben Ritter adding to her ratcheting arousal. She couldn't contain the mischevious smile forming on her lips and he felt it forming around his shaft. 

Very good. If he was already like this, she wouldn't have to wait much longer now. 

Suddenly she pulled away with a loud 'pop', a thick bridge of spittle and masculine fluids connecting her mouth to his flesh. Her departure snapped Reinhardt back to reality. Just as he looked down to see what made her stop, Ishtar closed her hands around her generous, exposed mounds, enveloping his cock completely between them.

The warm, delicious softness was too much, several expletives spilling from his mouth. Her mouth was already a second hole for his cock, but the difference between that and her breasts was significant, her embarrassed, determined face adding to the allure. Her plush cushions molded wonderfully around him, squeezing, rolling, pushing- a lascivious massage. He raised himself off the bed when her searing, wet muscle flickered out to wipe away the white fluid oozing out from the tip, blowing on it whenever she couldn't take him in her mouth. 

"I- I can't! I am going to-!"

" _Yes,_ inside my mouth, let me taste all of you."

Unfortunately, with her hands full, she could not prepare him for his imminent climax. Reinhardt, however, was more than happy to indulge his liege. His right hand furiously pumping himself to finish he _erupted_ , hot, thick ropes of his seed filling her mouth making her core clench with anticipation. His breathing was ragged, hips jerking from surfeits of pure bliss that left stars in his vision as he continuously spurted copious amounts into her eager, open mouth. So much so it started to flow out and dribble down her chin, forming a sticky mess on her naked breasts. He fell back onto the bed, eyes closed, panting like a dog in the desert.

She swallowed it all. Bitter with hint of salt. She licked her lips, swiping her tongue across her fingers that were coated with his come. His eyes fluttered open when he felt ran her tongue all over his cock, head to base, cleaning away the remainders of his climax.

When she was done, she lifted her head and crawled on top of him, felt him trembling still. She rubbed her hands all over his toned chest, toying with his nipples, liquid amethyst gaze smoldering his obsidian orbs. 

"Now, I shall give you the same."

It took a moment for his befuddled mind to comprehend what she was saying, but he doesn't need to question when Ishtar kneels over him, her glistening entrance hovering over his face. Her warmth was radiating from her skin, and her sweet, feminine scent mixed with her musky juices was intoxicating.

He was already spent, but his body betrayed him, cock jumping excitedly at the beautiful sight before him. She closed the remaining distance between his mouth and her womanhood until she was sitting on his face, muffling his moans and throwing her head back in ecstasy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part 2 where Rein returns the favor, we will see ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
